Artume
Artume, or High Queen Artume is a powerful sorceress hailing from the ancient city of Armanstance. Artume from a young age was surrounded by and studied the laws of Nature, and following the cataclysmic event sending the world into its current state has worked to return it. She see's the wasteland, and the death of nature as that of her own. Background From a young age, Artume was rejected by society and her home of Armanstance as a whole. Artume displayed unordinary traits such as the ability to communincate with animals, this caused for her to be viewed in a negatively light by many. Deeming her unusual, she became an outcast and was eventually shunned by even her family. In the wilderness and alone, she found solace in the company of the animals. Her mere presence brought peace amongst those who would otherwise be hostile, and formed friendships between several species. When the planet was shifted into the vast wasteland it is today, she was devastated. Surving by unknown means, she'd return to find Nature as a whole ravaged. Returning to a drastically altered world, she'd still manage to find her same comfort in the horribly disfigured and mutated animals of the lands. With an ultimate goal of restoring the planet, she has sought out revenge on humanity for the demise of life as she knew it. A way of life where nature and humanity didn't go hand to hand, but existed in harmony. Abilities, Powers, Skills and Equipment Artume is an ancient human, and therefore suffers from a physically weaker overall strength at account of lack of slight mutations. Despite this, she is still more powerful than the average AC Human being that she has mastered the usage of the Life Stones. Forged into a pair of bracelets, the Life Stones are gems connected to the embodiment of nature. Originally green in color, the Life Stones have be transformed in coloration to red due to Artume's unintended corruption. This has occured as Artume's hate for humanity grew to a point even dwarfing her love for nature. This is something that she has failed to come to terms with, and notice. Despite this, she is capable of using the stones for all sorts of magic, including increasing her physical prowess exponentially. Physical Prowess and Magic Artume through the usage of the Life Stones is capable of astonishingly powerful physical feats. She has the physical capacity to easily overwelm opponents, and laugh in the face of bullets. She is capable of blazing speeds, being capable of moving fast enough to create gusts of wind that follow her, capable of knocking down several trees. She has the endurance to survive years within areas of direct radiation following the cataclysmic event and has even been capable of training to hone her physical fighting skills for months on end. Her magic is essentially limitless in usage, and is linked to the planet itself. Artume has access to the magical arts surrounding life and nature itself. She also has applications alluding to the dark arts of necromancy, capable of bringing back animals from the dead and even extinction for her bidding. Her reanimated animals are given mysterious buffs known as curses depending on how the specific animal perished. There are 3 curses: *'Curse of Slaughter - '''Animals who perished due to hunting, or slaughter are given this curse. This curse gives a physical buff to every aspect of the animal's physical strength allowing them to overpower enemies and work as tanks and primary damage dealers. *'Curse of Malnutrition - 'Animals who perished by means of malnutrition due to having their food or water supply corrupted or destroyed by humanity are given this curse. The curse gives all animals a constant regeneration factor and the ability to continue to function without vitals. *'Curse of Plague - '''Animals who perished by means of infections or disease from pollution caused by humanity are given this curse. This curse makes up a majority of the animals as they died due to radiation. This curse gives animal a passive ability, allowing a strange gas to always emit from their bodies that affect humans in various negative ways. They also explode upon death. On top of the curses, the reanimated animals all share a hive mind linked to her own. This allows them to act as one, and even share vision and hearing. She also has 3 legendary beasts far greater in power to the others, as well as armed with their own special abilities in conjunction to one of the 3 curses. Tenchi, the Lord Tiger Do-monchi, the Serpent King Mers, the Legendary Bear Category:Humans Category:Lookout X Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Females